Carrie
Carrie is a contestant from Survivor: Samoa and Survivor: Cambodia. Survivor: Samoa Carrie began Survivor: Samoa originally on the yellow Foa Foa tribe. They were lucky enough to win the first three immunity challenges, largely because of strong alpha males and females on the tribe. She formed a tight alliance of three with Stephanie and Jen during this time. When they lost their first tribal, Carrie voted with the trio for Rory, but Ryan was voted out. She then stuck with Amy, Jen and Rory in voting out minority members Josee and Preston. At the merge, she stuck with her alliance of four and formed a super alliance with them and the majority of Galu. At the first three tribal councils, they voted out minority members Crimson, Jacques and Stephanie. At the next vote, the Foa Foa alliance voted for Hillary, and Galu voted for Jen, tying up the votes. At the revote, Carrie feared another deadlock and voted out her ally Jen. Despite being in power, Carrie, Amy and Rory as the only Foa Foa's left brought along Joe. This resulted in the eliminations of Devin, Hillary and Jaymi. At the Final Four, all the Foa Foa Three had to do was make sure that Joe would not win the final immunity challenge. This ended up happening, meaning they had to turn on each other. For previously turning her back on Jen, Carrie became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Amy to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Cambodia After just missing out on a spot in the Final Three, Carrie was given a second chance during Survivor: Cambodia where she was originally placed on the teal Ta Keo tribe. The tribe lost one of the first four immunity challenges, where Carrie voted for Ellody but the men sent Rick home. At the tribe expansion, Carrie remained on Ta Keo along with original members Kelley, Blake and Jeremy. The tribe only had to go to tribal once during the Double Tribal Council where she, Kelley, Blake and Derrick voted out Jeremy. When Ta Keo was dissolved, Carrie was switched to the gold Angkor tribe along with original members Lacey and Tim and post-expansion member Derrick. Carrie banded with Tim, believing he was in a position of power by voting for Kitty. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol and removed votes cast against her. With the majority, Tim was voted out. Luckily, Carrie was able to make the merge. Wanting to spread herself out, Carrie formed an alliance with original Bayon members Louise, Parvati and Jefra. At the first tribal, the foursome voted for Ellody, but the majority sent Adam home. For being too much of a flipper, the majority alliance and Carrie's own alliance blindsided her, making her the second member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Derrick to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Carrie is the first castaway in Survivor history to win individual immunity during the pre-merge phase of the game. Category:Survivor: Samoa Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways